Love or Greed?
by The bad queen
Summary: Darkstar is back! But he ain't after her powers this time. He has so much more to reveal.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10.

Gwen's POV

"I had already made it clear that I don't want any surprises ," I said. It was my 19th birthday. I knew Ben and Kevin were planning something big but I didn't want big. I just wanted to spend the day with Kevin . Like, just the two of us.

I looked around my house. It was beautifully decorated with balloons and stuff. There were so many people- and a few aliens as well. There were so many presents plied up on the table.

"C'mon Dweeb , it's your birthday , we couldn't just let it pass," Ben smiled warmly. "I think you should get into your party outfit." He said glancing down at my Donald Duck pajamas. "Oh , and by the way , Julie's waiting in your room ," he called out as I was walking up the stairs.

"Need help getting dressed, princess?" Kevin teased appearing out of nowhere onto the stairs. A crooked smile-the one I have always loved- spread on his lips.

"I'm obliged, but no." I stuck out my tongue at him and raced upstairs to my room. As I entered my room panting, I saw Julie look up from her phone.

"Happy birthday." She exclaimed and came running towards me and enveloped me into a tight hug.

"Not 12 yet." I informed.

"I know. Now , pick one ," Julie said opening my closet. I took out a box from the back of the closet that contained a new dress I had bought just for this occasion. And for Kevin.

It was a red colored V-plunge maxi. "It is perfect," Julie murmured in appreciation. I got dressed and then Julie helped me with make-up. When I was done, I stared at myself in the mirror. Each strand of my fiery red hair was curled up beautifully.

"I wouldn't be surprised if Kevin faints." Julie joked. I laughed at what she said.

"This wasn't what you planned, was it?" Julie asked. Girls can always read each other's minds.

"No , not really. I wanted to spend my birthday with Kevin. Just me and him, you know?" I sighed.

"You really love him, don't you?"

" As much as you love my cousin!" We laughed. Someone knocked at the door. It was my Mom and Dad.

"You look so beautiful, sweetheart!" Mom said. I only smiled.

"You're ready?" Dad asked.

" Just one thing," I quickly put on the necklace Kevin had given me. "Keep me in your memories ," he had said. I smiled at the memory. " Ready."

As I went downstairs, everyone turned to look at me, which made blush a little. All the boys looked dapper in smart tuxes , though I wasn't surprised to find Grandpa in his vacation clothes. All the ladies wore beautiful dresses and looked gorgeous , even my surprise visitor- my Grandma- who was in her human form.

Everyone then started giving me presents.

Grandpa gave me an old spellbook. It belonged to some great sorceress. Helen , Manny, Alan and Pierce gave me an intergalactic ATV. Cooper gave me a small box and a folded letter. He wanted to read it when I was alone, and of course he couldn't contain his blush as he handed it out to me. I was Grandma's turn next. She took out something from her pocket and gave it to me. I gasped. It was the Charm of Pyrokinesis.

"Where did you get it ?" I asked her. " All Charms of bezel were destroyed."

"My old friend named Tatia gave it to me," she said. " She is sorceress, too. Much more powerful than Charmcaster or Hex."

"Whoa! Thanks Grandma." I smiled.

I turned to look at Kevin. He flashed that brilliant smile of his. In these four years, I understood what true love is. I couldn't bear the thought of being separated from him.

I stretched my hand out, in anticipation of a gift from him.

" Let's get out of here first ," He offered.

I turned back to see if anyone was looking. Everyone seemed busy , talking to each other. I quickly made an escape.

We walked out, hand in hand. We got into Kevin's car and he drove us to Grandpa's favorite fishing hole. Kevin parked his car near the tree on which Grandma had written ' Max+Verdona'. As we got out of car, he pulled me closer to him and kissed me. Just as it was beginning to get heated up, he pulled away.

"Why did you stop?"

"It's time for your gift." He replied sweetly. He then pulled out a box from his pocket and got down on me knee . It took me a moment to process everything that happened. I was nearly paralyzed with excitement .

Kevin opened the box. Inside it was a beautiful cushion-cut diamond ring.

"Kevin-" I started but he interrupted me.

" Will you marry me, Gwen?" he asked. _He just proposed to me. Kevin Levin just proposed to me. The love of my life just proposed to me._ I felt the tears of happiness come quickly to my eyes.

" Of course, I will." I said and flung onto him.

I heard Kevin groan beneath me.

" What happened- ahhh!" I could feel a needle pierce through me. I lost my balance and fell to the ground . So did Kevin.


	2. I love you

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10.**

* * *

 **Darkstar's POV**

I watched her as she lay unconscious, chained to that chair. It pained my heart to do that, but that was all I could do to have her attention. Even though her was disheveled, and stuck to her face and her face was red from exertion, she looked out-of-the-world beautiful. No way that bastard Kevin deserved such a beauty. Earlier, I would just have drained mana out of her to satiate my inhuman hunger, but now it is different. I am not greedy for her powers anymore, nor do I lust her. I am in love with her. Of course, I need energy to keep myself beautiful, to be worthy of Gwen, but I already have another Anodite that is more than happy to do my bidding and provide me enough energy.

I could never again dream of hurting Gwen, my precious love.

At first, my brain didn't come in terms with the dictates of my heart. It was terrifying when I realized that I was in love with her. She was the one who threw me into the Null Void and yet I fell for her. Gwen, my Lovely Gwen. But she wasn't mine. She was going to marry that freak. I was way more good looking than him. My eyes fell on her stupid necklace, I pulled it off her neck and threw it away. The jerk woke Gwen up.

"Ahh..where am I?" she blinked a couple times and finally locked her gaze on mine. Her green eyes were filled with hatred.

"Where is Kevin,Darkstar? What did you do to him?" Kevin. A flare of jealously ripped through me.

"He is where he is meabt meant to be," I laughed.

"What did you do to me? Why can't I use my powers," she demanded weakly. The drugs worked their way into her system slowly but steadily.

" Look at your hands, Lovely Gwen," I had put an energy suppressing bracelet on her to prevent her from using her powers. She saw it and gasped. I hated torturing her, but it hurt me more seeing her with Kevin. He was a bastard and Gwen deserved much better. _You'll have to pay, Kevin Levin._

" What do you want, Michael?" she asked, her voice barely above a whisper. She looked so vulnerable, I almost wanted to kiss her.

" Don't worry, love. It's just some drugs. And to answer uour question, I want you," I touched her cheek but she pulled away.

"Why? Kill me instead." She said with tears of anger in her eyes. I could never ever do that.

"Look, Gwen, I don't want your powers." I said.

" Then what is it that you want?" She screamed. _You, Gwen, and your love._

"You want to know what I want? I want this-" I bent oto down to be of her height, then placed my lips against her soft ones.

 **Gwen's POV**

I was prepared for a slap or a punch, but not a kiss. I tried to pull away but the drugs made me feel dizzy and weak. I could feel him shoving his tongue into my mouth. That was just too much. I summoned all my strength and pushed him away as hard as I could. He fell back with a thud.

" I love you, Gwen," he said as he got up and dusted the dust off himself.

I knew he was lying. How could I believe him after everything he did to me? He tried to steal my powers. He tried to hurt my cousin and kill Kevin. How could I forgive him? How could I believe that he loved me and not my powers?

"Lies. Just suck the power out of me, you maniac, and let me go," I screamed. I needed to find Kevin.

" And I won't waste anymore time in killing that bastard." He said as if reading my thoughts.

"Dare you touch him-"

* * *

 **Sorry for keeping this chapter short, but you guys will be in a surprise in the next chapter. And review please :)**


	3. Family betrayal

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ben Tennyson.**

 _A few months ago_

Darkstar squatted on the floor against a wall in his secret hiding place. He had finally managed to escapefrom the Null Void. He was as energy hungry as always, though. There were many drained bodies lying around him. A bunch of highschool girls couldn't give him what he needed.

His thoughts then drifted to Gwen. And to Kevin. In this state of hunger and anger, he planned various schemes in his head to kill Kevin. He wanted Gwen all to himself, not as a 'trophy' like he wanted years ago, but as a soulmate, a lover.

" You don't hide very well," a voice broke into his thoughts.

Darkstar gasped. He couldn't see whoever it was in the dark, but it sound a lot like Gwen. When put on the lights, he saw a girl who resembled Gwen a lot, except that she had black hair and bright blue eyes.

"Who are you?"

"Babe, we share the same goals," the girl said. " I am Sunny, Gwen's cousin. And I am here to ask you for help," Sunny said.

"For what?"

"I want to tear Gwen's senses apart, and what better way than to keep that boyfriend of hers away. And I know some real tactics to make her suffer..." she smiled an evil smile.

"And you think, I am gonna help YOU with that?" he glared at Sunny.

" I see someone got the hots for my couz!" she teased him. " And what about that Levin boy? You friends with him too?" Sunny asked, very aware of the response.

" I want to kill Kevin Levin," he snarled.

" Now we're talking," Sunny laughed, " help me get to Kevin and then you can do whatever you want with your precious girl."

Mike considered the proposal for a moment.

" Fine. But I need you to give me something in return for my help."

"What?"

" Energy. Manna."

 **Review please?**


End file.
